His Butler, Being Punished
by May Beauti
Summary: Ciel decides to punish his butler after he disobeys one of his orders.


**Warning: Male x Male sex. If you're a homophobe or dislike this, please turn back now. (but trust and believe honey, you're missing alot)**

 **Title: His Butler, Being Punished**

 **Summary: Ciel decides to punish his butler after he disobeys one of his orders. (^o^)**

 **Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel**

 **Length: 3300 words.**

 **Rated M for language, sex, bondage, and screaming. This is not suitable for children. And WARNING: Very explicit!**

 **Disclaimer: I so don't own Black Butler, because if I did I'd be the ruler of fangirls. And for my fangirls, there's alot of screaming in this chapter. Please use tissues freely. Enjoy everyone. (Ciel is indeed a demon in this story, just in case you were wondering.)**

* * *

Sebastian's alarm clock went off in his room and the demon butler groaned, his eyes twisting open. He groaned again when the early morning sun cast a glare on his eyes. He tried to sit up but he felt something restraining his wrists and ankles. He looked up and found that his hands were bound together buy a thick leather, both of them stuck to head board of his bed. He pulled on them, trying to break them, but instead they glowed a dark red then tightened. He groaned as the leather dug into his skin, then looked down to his ankles and saw the same thing. ' _This is unnatural demon leather. The only ay you could ever find it is in Hell or by another demon._ ' Sebastian thought, looking up at the restraints. The demon then noticed he was only in his black long pants and he was shirtless. ' _I've been stripped and restrained. What an exquisite combination._ '

He lay there for a while before his bedroom door creaked open slowly. Even more slowly, a teal head popped its self inside, a purple eye staring back at him. "Bocchan...'' he spoke lowly, sort of embarrassed his own master saw in such a vulnerable state. Sebastian saw the tip of Ciel's mouth twitch up slowly. Soon enough, his whole figure appeared, making Sebastian's eyes widen in disbelief of what his master was wearing.

"You like it?'' The earl asked, twisting his hips to give him the full view. Sebastian couldn't speak as he looked at the body before him. Before him was his master of course but what he had on was what shocked him; Ciel Phantomhive had on black booty shorts (ones Alois would probably have)and a black tight tank top that was hugging his pubescent body _._ Upon the boy's head were black cat ears and following behind him was a black little tail; his feet were covered by black high stilettos and two black thick strings attached to the boots were also attached to his botty shorts, pulling the upward, giving a full view of the Phantomhive earl's ass. His hands were covered by black biker gloves. Sebastian gulped, watching his master walk up to the side of his bed, his gloved hand running over the white sheets.

"Oh, yeah... I almost forgot.'' Ciel backed away for a second and pulled out a camera he got from who-knows-where and quickly snapped a picture of Sebastian's restrained and shirtless body. After a few moments, the picture came out and Ciel began shaking it up and down. "Grell told me to take a picture of you in order to get―'' he pointed to the restraints on Sebastian's wrists and ankles. "―these.'' he finished with a smirk. Sebastian was in disbelief; his young, innocent master had made a deal with a Grim Reaper and restrained him! "Why? How―'' he stuttered out, only to be broken off with a quick kiss. "Why you ask? The answer is simple.''

Ciel's eyes flashed their demon red. "You disobeyed me.''

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"Sebastian where is the morning tea!? It's an hour late!'' the earl yelled from upstairs. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he tried to handle the mess downstairs. Mey-rin and Bard were having a fight about who would be better to take Finny on a date. Mey-rin said she would, Bard said he could, Finny said it didn't matter (which was what Sebastian was thinking) and, like always, Tanaka's reply to whole situation was a jolly ''Ho, ho, ho.''_

 _"Forgive me, bocchan, but I'm dealing with a pressing matter right now!'' the demon yelled back, watching as Mey-rin took off her glasses and her two guns from behind her and aimed them at Bard, who had his flame thrower out._

 _"SEBASTIAN, GIVE ME MY DAMN TEA!'' Sebastian heard from upstairs, and he growled then yelled back another ''In a minute!'' to his master. Little did he know, a plan was forming in that young brain of his. And he might not like the plan he's coming up with..._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as he remembered the way yesterday played out. He never did bring his bocchan tea; he was just too busy. These screw up maids have been a handful lately and he couldn't help but draw his attention away from is master. He wanted to apologize but his mind went blank as a gloved, pale hand ran over his shirtless body, slowly going upward until they rested at his neck. "You remember? I never did get my tea, Sebastian, and for this you have to be _punished._ '' Ciel put stress on the word 'punish' which made a shiver go through Sebastian's body. "Master, I'm so―''

"No apologizes _now_ , Sebastian. We have some punishing to get to, don't we?'' the earl smirked and leaned down, licking Sebastian's ear slowly. Said demon stifled a small moan that was festering in his throat. "Master, I―'' a black gloved finger placed itself on the demon's lips and two lust filled eyes stared at him hungrily. "What? You're sorry?'' Ciel finished for him, licking his lips. Sebastian nodded, hoping his master would think rationally. When he heard a dark chuckle, he knew he wasn't. "Don't be a pansy, Sebastian. Why are you backing out now?'' ' _BACKING OUT? I NEVER EVEN AGREED TO GET **IN**!' _ Sebastian thought, angrily. He knew he couldn't say these thought out loud so he just swallowed deeply.

"What do you plan to do with me, bocchan? After all, you have me in a very vulnerable position.'' Sebastian decided to play along with his bocchan; he knew he wasn't going to get out of these wraps anytime soon, so why not have some fun? Ciel smiled. "That's the spirit.'' then he forced their lions together, the space between them becoming non-existent. While kissing Sebastian, the Phantomhive earl climbed upon the bed, straddling Sebastian's hips with his own. His black shorts grinned against Sebastian's own pants, making a bugle form. Their to tongues collided wildly and a small trail of salvia trailed down Ciel's mouth. Sebastian pushed his own tongue into a specific part of his master's mouth, making him moan. Over the years, Sebastian has found out many _many_ kinky things about his bocchan. For one, he can't keep his voice down during their sexual activity. Another thing is that Ciel has a strange obsession for Sebastian's eyes and lips. ' _Who wouldn't?_ ' Sebastian thought smirking. The demon contoured to angle his tongue at the same spot, swallowing every moan that came of it.

Reluctantly, Ciel moved back a trail of saliva still connecting them. The earl stared into those mischievous blood red eyes he could so easily get lost in, then smirked. "We can have a lot of more fun, Sebastian. Kissing is just the tip of the ice berg.'' Sebastian smirked as well, wanting to lick Ciel's ears as he spoke, another kink Ciel loved and had. "How big is the ice berg, bocchan?'' The Queen's Guard dog smirked wider, but didn't reply. Instead, he reached down onto Sebastian's pants, girding his gloved hand against Sebastian's clothed manhood. The sudden action surprised the demon, making him bite his lip to keep in his moans; the demon was doing he best not to look submissive (because in the end we ALL know who'd be on top in the end) but the hand against his clothed cock made him _so damn hard._ He couldn't fight it, Sebastian let out an obnoxious moan, egging his young master on who was watching him intently. It took all the willpower he had not to give into his master's laced, somehow experienced, and hot hand. ' _Where did master learn how to do this? It feel is so good... I have to ask...'_ But, just as he opened his mouth to speak, a chaste kiss cut him off along with a small hand unbuckling his pants and pumping his cock slowly.

"Wondering are we? Don't worry, I haven't done anything with anyone beside you, you possessive demon. I've been trying on myself lately and looked up some things. I've been waiting to try them lately and now that you're being punished―'' he pulled the tip of Sebastian's cock roughly, emphasizing his words as he did so. _"I just had to try them out, Sebastian.''_ The demon butler couldn't help but gasp when he noticed that Ciel's eyes were a dark shade of red; a darker shade than his. Hidden in those deep orbs were an emotion any real demon could recognize from miles away. _'Lust._ ' Sebastian's cock on which Ciel was pulling was already dripping with pre-cum.

The earl smiled cheekily to himself. He felt so in control, so empowered. Most of the time, it was Sebastian who was doing the pleasuring and not _receiving_ any of the pleasure. Ciel smirked, placed a quick kiss on Sebastian's lips, and whispered an 'I love you' in his ear. The young boy's head slid down his chest, licking every inch of skin he could find. Sebastian was stifling the small whimpers he had in his throat. Though he was about 300 years old, no one has ever had the balls to uke Sebastian. It's _Sebastian_ for God's sake! His whole figure screams dominance, he's never been the receiver in situations like so, o's of course he was inexperienced when it came to receiving pleasure. A small tongue had wrapped itself around his left nipple and, being caught off guard, Sebastian let out another obnoxious moan, making the Phantomhive earl smile against his skin.

The demon butler moaned put Ciel's name, and almost cried out when said earl bite down on his skin. All that came out was a breathy gasp then a small moan. Ciel took his mouth off the angry red bud, licking his lips, then he locked his lust filled eyes with the butler he was pleasing. "Why won't you moan for me, Sebastian?'' that gloved hand around his cock began pumping fiercely and Sebastian bit down on his lips hard. "T-this is quite embarrassing, b-bocchan.'' he whispered back, sounding choked. He forced himself to close his eyes in pleasure; sweat rolled down his forehead to his abs, making them glisten. " _I moan for you, Sebastian._ I never hide my voice. Why must you hide from me? _I love your voice. It's so sexy.~_ '' Ciel purred, still stroking Sebastian's cock. The demon never felt so close to coming in his life. Apparently, when he's doing anything with his young master, his self control slips away from him, like he was water in the earl pale fingers.

The Phantomhive earl lowered himself to Sebastian's cock, still pumping, and the demon butler could feel himself get more hard when he felt Ciel's hot breath on his manhood. Slowly, Ciel licked the drizzling head of Sebastian, licking off the pre-cum, making Sebastian moan loudly. "Mhh, Sebastian you taste so sweet.'' he heard the earl moan out, then he felt a hot cavern wrap itself around him. He choke out the earl's name and bucked his hips slightly. He whispered like a cat in heat when the wonderful wetness and heat around him disappeared. He impatiently looked down to Ciel staring at him. "You can't buck your hips, Sebastian, you're just too big. I'll choke if you do that.'' he said, like a teacher would when a toddler did something. A blush covered the butler's cheeks. "R-right, sorry.''

Ciel chuckled when he heard the pleading in Sebastian's words. He edged his tongue back Sebastian's cock, licking from the base to head, making the demon butler moan loudly, arching his back. Sebastian desperately wanted to tangle his hands in his master's hair but the restraints bid him not to do so. This was pure torture! The Phantomhive earl licked the inner part of Sebastian's thigh which pushed the butler over the edge. White spots danced in his vision and the older threw his head back slightly, coming.

The earl watched in awe as sticky clear fluid rushed from his lover's cock. "Tsk, tsk, tsk.'' Ciel chided him, nodding his head 'no'. "Sebastian, you got all dirty. Such a naughty butler, aren't we.'' ''M-my apologizes, my lord.'' Sebastian stuttered out as Ciel climbed atop his body, meeting his face with his. "Such a naughty _naughty_ butler. What should I do to punish you?'' the demon boy asked, placing a gloved finger on his chin, pretending to think. "I know!'' the earl stated after a while. Ciel snapped his fingers, making Sebastian's eyes widen when he felt the demon leather around his wrists and ankles tighten even more, making his groan. "You're a sadist, bocchan.'' he managed to say through clenched teeth and tightly closed eyes. The earl smirked, then climbed off of his sedated butler.

Ciel reached behind himself, seeming to pull out the cat tail he was wearing, whining. It seemed it took hike out to breath, because he was panting. Sebastian looked curiously at his master, the watched him straddle his hips again with his own. When he looked down at the supposed tail he had been wearing, he turned beet red. At the tip of the of tail was an anal cord covered in clear lobe. "M-master―'' Sebastian said surprised. The earl smirked, placed a pale finger on his own lips. "Shh... don't tell.~'' he whispered, then be back up. With his pale gloved hands, the Queen's guard dog pulled down Sebastian's pants and underwear all the way, revealing his erect member. Ciel licked his lips at the sight, gave the weeping member a small kiss, then positioned himself above him; on hand hold his thigh, the other holding onto Sebastian's chest.

The butler's eyes widened. ' _Is he going to―?_ ' he thought. When the earl began to slowly impale himself upon his lover's thickness, his question was answered. Ciel bit his lip and closed his purple eye in pain as he felt himself being filled. Now matter how many times he had sex with Sebastian, he could never get used to his butler's cock being inset him; the demon was just so _big,_ no one could ever get used to it. Though it hurt when Sebastian first entered him, the pain began to subside when he went even lower. The hand holding onto Sebastian's chest made it's way Ciel's mouth, covering his quite screams and small whimpers in pain.

Sebastian watched in awe as his cock disappeared into his lover's tightness and moaned in pure bliss as he felt the familiar tight, quivering heat surrounding him again. He was felt cramped and stuffed when he was in his young master, like he was being pulled into it, and he _loved_ that about his master. The only thing he hated was watching he loved one wince and scoot away from him when he entered; he hated the fact that it hurt and he always took anything he could as slow as possible. In the even that Ciel doesn't want to take it slow, he still tries not to harm his master in any way possible. He loves him after all.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ciel had taken his lover's cock as deep as he could, he was practically siting on his lap. All that could be heard was breathing. Sebastian looked up at his lover, ''Bocchan, you don't have to move if you don't want to...'' he trailed off, restraining himself not to thrust upward into his lover; he'd scare the poor teal haired boy. The earl just whimpered, then slowly lifted his hips, then slowly entered again, making him cry out in pleasurable pain. Sebastian himself groaned. Slowly, a small pace began to form. Ciel would lift himself then lower in small motions, both of his hands holding onto Sebastian's waistline for support. The demon boy began to moan out, the pain subsiding, quickly turning into pleasure. Calls of Sebastian's name slowly became louder and his movements soon became more erratic and erotic. "H-help me out, Sebastian...'' came a small order.

Sebastian nodded, thrusting his hips up slowly, thrusting in time with Ciel's thrust, making wonderful friction between the two. "OH SEBASTIAN!'' Ciel cried out, slamming his young nimble body upon his lover's cock. Sebastian knew he had hit his prostate with one signal call of his name, making him aim for the same spot the best he could with his wrists and ankles bounded. Ciel's cries of passion became more louder, his eyes were closed tightly, his cheeks were a bright shade a pink, and a small balled up fist was on his mouth, trying to control his moans. The bolts hips seemed to take control; both of Ciel's hands were either on his cock, pumping away, or on his mouth, trying to close his moans. Sebastian felt his stomach tighten and by the looks of his mater's heated face, he could tell he was about to come as well.

"Come for me, bocchan.'' that was it. Those four words did the trick, making Ciel yell out Sebastian's name and come right on both of their chests, his hips slowing their movements. Sebastian came right after he did with a loud, joyful groan, filling up his master with his love fluids. After a while, Ciel pulled himself away from his butler, limping to get tissues at the side of Sebastian's bed, wiping them both down. With a snap of his fingers (white throwing the tissues away), the restraints on Sebastian's wrists and ankles dissolved into thin air, making him sigh happily, and look at his cut wrists; each had small cute on them but he was happy they were free. He sat up and helped his bocchan onto his bed, pulling the covers over their heads. The younger demon wrapped his hands around the older, sighing contently.

Sebastian broke the comfortable silence. "Will you being doing that the more I disobey you, bocchan?''

"...Maybe. Why?''

"I'll be rebelling against you more offer then. That was quite a show you put on there.'' Sebastian whispered the last part into Ciel's ear, making him tighten his grip on the butler's back.

"You're an idiot.'' he sneered.

"I love you too~'' Ciel couldn't fight the blush that arose to his cheeks, but he still smiled, feeling surprisingly safe in the other arms.

 **The End~**


End file.
